Ceiling fans having blade irons which couple the ceiling fan blades to the ceiling fan electric motor have existed for many years. Typically, these blade irons are mounted to the underside of the blade by mounting screws which extend from the topside of the blade, through mounting holes within the blade and into threaded mounting holes on the top side of the underlying blade iron. As most ceiling fans are only viewable from a position below the fan, this configuration allows the aesthetically pleasing blade iron to be viewable from below while the generally unattractive mounting screws are obstructed from view by the blades.
Today many houses are constructed with two story foyers and great rooms. As such, ceiling fans mounted in these areas of the house are often viewable from a position both below and above the ceiling fan. As such, conventional ceiling fans are undesirable in these locations as their aesthetically unpleasing topsides with the exposed mounting screws are viewable from a position above the ceiling fan.
Some ceiling fans today have blade irons which are mounted to the topside of the blade. These ceiling fans have their blade mounting screws passing from the topside of the blade iron through the blade iron and blade wherein they are threadably received within mounting holes within a decorative plate positioned upon the underside of the blade. As such, the blade is sandwiched between the blade iron and the decorative underlying plate. Here again however, the aesthetically unpleasing mounting screws are viewable from a position above the ceiling fan.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a ceiling fan which is aesthetically pleasing from a position both below and above the ceiling fan. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.